The Final Goodbye
by EClareObsession
Summary: Jude's leaving for London, and trying to find a way to say goodbye to Spiederman. She has a choice ... Love or Music? Juderman one shot!


**Well, Hello there! lol. :)  
Well this is a short one-shot fanfic!**

**It's based on the final things Spiederman and Jude say to each other, before Jude leaves for London.  
Well there be romance in they're conversation? Or is it just a friend goodbye?**

**You'll have to read to find out! :)**

* * *

Jude Harrison was leaving. Forever.

She was leaving many of friends behind like; Jamie, Kyle, Wally, -

And there was some one special. Some one who was always there for her. Her bestest friend. And the only friend that she loved. And by loved, I mean, deeply loved. She secretly crushed on him since they're break up. And she can't seem to get him off her mind.

Leaving Canada was a huge desicion for Jude.

Since she was three, she had a dream of being a rock star.

She used to stand in front of the bathroom mirror, with a brush, and sing.

She began writing her own songs when she was eight. And learned guitar by age six. Learned piano by age nine. Also learned drums by age eleven. Also took singing lessons from age six to age eight.

Music meant a lot to Jude. And with out it, she wouldn't have met all her incredible friends. Her music wouldn't be out there in the world, for every one to download on they're ipods, or computers. Or just to listen to on the radio.

Music made Jude who she was. She loved music.

But does music come before love?

Jude was truly in love with this one boy. This one guy that could change her whole live in to some thing better then it was before. Jude had to make a choice. A choice between love and music.

She stood up stairs in her room.

Staring at herself in the mirror.

She pretty much had ten minutes before she was in a limo, leaving for London.

She stood there, and took a deep breath.

"Jude. Spied's here" Sadie told her sister.

Jude smiled.

The name Spied made her heart jump, and butterflies go wild in her stomach.

She nodded.

"I'll be down in a minute" Jude replied.

Sadie nodded, and walked back downstairs.

Jude's suitcases were already downstairs, and all her fans were outside. Holding signs, most of them read "Please Stay! Canada needs you!". Others said "Have fun in London!". Others didn't have signs, and were just there to see Jude.

She slowly walked downstairs, and saw Spiederman.

She smiled, and hugged him.

"So, you signed the divorce papers today?" Jude asked Spiederman.

He nodded

"Yep. Karma and I are officially divorced. She moved in to her parent's home." Spiederman explained.

"I'm sorry, Spied. I know that you hate divorces. But you did what you had to do." Jude apologized.

"It's fine." He answered "I can't believe your leaving. Your my best friend. And with you gone, I'm stuck with Wally and Kyle!" Spiederman joked about the last part.

Jude softly laughed

"And with out you ... I don't have hilarious in my life" Jude replied smiling.

Spiederman blushed

"But seriously dude ... I'm going to miss you more then any one. Your like my best friend. And it's sad- that your leaving." He said sadly.

Jude nodded.

"Spied ... I have to tell you some thing." Jude began. She was going to tell him her feelings

But the two were interrupted by the door opening and shutting,

they turned they're heads to reveal Jamie Andrews.

Jude's life time friend. She knew him since forever, and they were close. Although they dated once, well kind of once and a half. Jude had to make a decision whether she wanted Jamie or Tommy. So for a while Jude was dating two guys, but they both knew she was dating the other. And the other time was when Jude was 16.

Jude fake smiled, and Spiederman frowned.

"Jude, don't leave please!" Jamie begged. Jude smiled.

"Sorry Jammers, but I need to go. I mean, music is every thing to me." Jude replied. "But I'll text, call, and write you every day!" Jude added, cheering Jamie up.

"Good." He replied "The fans and paparazzi are going wild out there!" Jamie added

Jude smiled and hugged him.

Spiederman stood there. Upset. He finally had Jude, it was like they were inches away from telling they're feelings to each other, but Jamie Andrews ruined it.

After Jude and Jamie were done talking, Jamie walked to the kitchen.

"What did you want to tell me?" Spiederman asked.

Jude took a deep breath.

"Never mind." She answered

Spiederman stood there, as a frown grew upon his face.

"Jude. It's time to leave." Sadie interrupted the two.

Jude nodded in sadness

"I'll miss you, you incredible jackass" Jude joked, quoting what she called him the day they began dating. Incredible Jackass.

"Miss you too, you giant chicken." He also joked, as he smiled, Jude also smiled. He also quoted what he called her when they began dating. Giant Chicken.

The two hugged, and Jude kissed his cheek. The limo driver walked inside, grabbed her bags. And walked back outside, so that he could put every thing in the trunk.

Jude hugged her sister, and the four walked out the door.

Jude, Sadie, Spiederman, and Jamie stood in front of the paparazzi. As every one took pictures, and the fans screamed at the top of they're lungs.

Jude smiled at her sister, and friends. And walked to the limo.

The limo driver opened the back seat door for her, and Jude got in to the limo, and rolled the window down, so that she could see her friends and sister.

She smiled, and waved at them, before the limo driver began to drive. She then thought of Spiederman.

"Wait! Wait a second!" Jude told the limo driver. She then got back out of the limo, and ran up to the front porch.

"Jude! What are you doing?!" Sadie yelled.

"Spiederman! Come with me! Please" Jude begged.

Spiederman froze.

"Why?" He then asked

"I love you. Okay? I love you. And I need you. Just come with me." Jude explained quickly.

There was a silence. Spiederman then smiled

And nodded.

"I'll go with you." He replied.

The paparrazi's cameras flashed even more, when Jude and Spiederman kissed. She then took his hand, and the two ran to the limo. They got in, and smiled at each other.

"And how am I supposed to get all my clothes?" Spiederman asked.

"We'll have Wally, and Kyle visit, and they can just drop them off!" Jude said, half laughing. Spiederman laughed

"You and I?" Spiederman asked, wondering if they were really together or not.

"Forever and ever" Jude replied.

And that was the beginning of Jude and Spiederman's lifes together.

Once the two became 22, they got married, and when Jude and Spiederman turned 31, they already had 4 kids. One boy, and three girls.

Jude didn't have to make a decision that day.

All she had to do was follow her heart.

There was no Final Goodbye for Spiederman and Jude.

They're goodbye was more like the beginning.


End file.
